Decode
by spartan-warrior-kryse
Summary: A new generation is starting. What happens when a lycan gets involved wih someone who is part of his own kind? A coven is trying to rebuild its self. Chapter three is up! and next chapter is when the story becomes adultish! just a forewarning.
1. Encounter

Chapter 1: Encounter

The night seemed like it was going to be how it has been all day, cloudy and rainy. Light snorted out air, watching the white puff of air disapate into the sky. This night would be perfect, it would make it harder for the Death Dealers to track him down after this little stunt he was about to pull. He ignored the hustling people on the street and just made his entry through a door that was on the side of what appeared to be a very popular club. Yet what madet his lycan choose this club one would have wondered. The answer was simple, it was run by vampires, sworn enemies of the lycans, and he knew that he could count on a few of the more important people to be watching over the premises. Light pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people. The smell of humans filled his nostrals as well as the smell of some vampires. Finally he pushed himself to find a seat at the bar and he took a seat glancing around through the strands of his wet black hair. His grey eyes darted back and forth as he picked out who he was going to kill.

Sierra stood at the top of the club, peering down at the group of people below. She was hidden behind a tinted window, the VIP members would find themselves up here, usually the owners at that. She was intensly keeping an eye out of anything out of the ordinary. It was her job, being a Death Dealer. She was trained for this since she was only a child and she became very well adapted for the thrill of hunting. She was sent from a sistering coven in Russia, helping restore what remained of the coven that Viktor had left behind in ruins. The vampires were wanting to regain their territory and they wanted to do it quickly.

She watched in disgust at the displays going on the floor below. The dancing and touching between the humans and her kind. Seeing this behavior prooved that vampires were becoming no more than sexual hunters in this time period. Her thoughts on the subject escaped her when she noticed the man that walked in the bar. She kept her green eyes on him, studying his figure as an unsure feeling came through her gut about this man. Just as he moved she noticed the grey eye color that hid behind his black uncombed hair.

Light was becoming impatient and tired of waiting. Finally, who he wanted had arrived. Death Dealers were being used as security and they spotted him quickly. They all approached him weapons out. He only chuckled as he let out a grin and stood up taking on his wolf form. With a mighty roar he began to attack those who were trying to kill him. Screams errupted from the crowd as each person tried to move this way or that way. Doing there best to even find a hiding spot. When the screams hit Sierra's ears she quickly pulled out her guns and fired at the window. The glass object cracked and she kicked it, allowing the tiny shards to fall to the ground. Without a second thought the warrior instinct took over and she jumped off the ledge.

After realizing he completed what he wanted to do, Light started to make his way out of the club. Weaving in and out of people in every which way possible. Sierra did her best to follow him, firing shots in between the crowd. One of the silver lined bullets skimmed past his head as he jumped out the door and fell onto the wet ground. Light was no longer in his transformed state as his soaking wet body up off the ground and did his best to run.

Sierra watched him run away and she continued to fire at him, only taking small steps towards him. The lycan stopped and whipped out his gun and started to fire back at her. Once she noticed he pulled a gun she quickly hid behind the nearest dumpster and allowed another Death Dealer to take the hit. She watched as the man's mouth glowed, ultra-violet ammunition. She heard of that weapon that they had and was glad she moved out of the way. It sucked to be him but it was either him or her and she wasn't about to let it be her. Realizing she needed to up her ammunition she switched out the magazine to the one that had the silver nitrate rounds. They weren't as effective as they used to be but it would be enough to kill him after she unloaded at least five shots into him.

Once the Death Dealer felt it safe enough to come out of hiding she rushed forward, her gun out first and fired blindly towards the form. A loud yelp could be heard as one of the bullets she fired went clean into his arm. Out of anger Light only charged her, taking his massive form once again. Sierra quickly tried to aim and shoot again but it was too late, he had already tackled her and started to scratch at her body. She managed to push him off and went to reach for her gun but before she knew it, the beast had her by the neck in his claws and was running off.

Light had made it as far as the woods outside of the town before the fatigue kicked in. He dropped Sierra and she grunted as she hit the ground. Her vision was a bit fuzzy but that didn't matter. She watched as the werewolf turned back into human. He looked back to her, "What did you shoot me with?" He questioned angrily.

Sierra didn't answer him. She reached for her gun and pushed herself up as a reaction to his question. Next thing she knew she was up off the ground, being held by her hands. His grip was tight on her, making her drop the gun she had. His grey eyes looked upon her, "I'm not going to kill you but I need to know what you shot me with."

A swift knee to the ribs was what he received as a different response. He grunted and tensed up, automatically releasing her. She went back for her gun but turned around to find the lycan passed out on the ground. She took in deep breaths as she stood over top of him, her finger on the trigger as she began to squeeze but a light over the horizon started to peer over. She didn't want to leave him alive but if she didn't find cover soon she'd certainly die. She almost darted off to the woods but her concious seemed to kick in as she stared at the almost lifeless body. He could have killed her, he just wouldn't for some reason and she couldn't understand why. Finally she made a decision and picked up the body and started to carry it with her into the darkness of the woods.


	2. Beginnings of Infatuation

Chapter 2: Beginnings of Infatuation

Light could only remember a few things from the night before. He remembered his little raid at the club, a dark red headed woman, and the sound of a gun firing. He winced lightly as he tried his best to push himself up. He looked to his arm, the bullet was laying out on the ground and the wound was wrapped with some type of a bandage around it. He noticed the fire was still burning but he had no recolection of how he ended up here this way. His attention drew towards a dimly lit corner at the sound of someone picking up an object. He could see the glimer of light shine from the muzzle of the gun. It was the vampire from last night. From the looks of it, she didn't seem like she'd be able to put up much of a fight but she was trying.

He only chuckled as he moved towards her, shaking his head. He pulled his black hair out of his face and put it back with a rubberband. Her hand was shaking and he could tell by the way the light moved.

"Don't come any closer." She spoke softly. Her Russian accent was very predominant over anything he had ever heard.

He sinched a bit closer, "I won't hurt you. You look like you need some rest. I'll watch over you while you sleep. After all, I owe you my life."

Sierra stared at the lycan. Now that she had a better view of him, he wasn't as tattered and torn up as she thought he was. In fact he was very handsome. She watched him curiously for a moment and out of defeat and knowing he was right she lowered the gun and rested her head against ht ewall. She tended to his wounds but not to her own. She still had some blood falling down her arms, most of it had dried though. After taking in a deep breath Sierra closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

Light started to tend to the fire, keeping it going. It was the winter months, with the rain being the way it was he didn't want to risk getting sick. That was the last thing he wanted to worry about. He turned his head to her, he could hear her murmuring words in her sleep. He couldn't understand the words, figured that she was speaking her native language. His eyes gazed down her pale skin closely, her followed every curve of her body that he could visibly see. She was shivering a bit, not wanting to move him too close to the fire he walked over to her and sat next to her, holding the female in his arms.

Hours had passed and Sierra had finally started to stir. She looked over to see that Light's head was on her shoulder, and he was asleep. Out of nature she quickly pushed him aside and grabbed her gun, pointing it towards him. He yawned lazily and saw the muzzle pointed at him once more. He was getting rather tired of seeing that end of her gun. She let it fall after she realized who he was and then her attention grew towards outside, the sun was setting and it wouldn't be long before the other Death Dealers came out to look for her. She quickly began to gather up her things, placing the jacket on over top of her tank top and zipping it up. It was leather, almost biker like in apperance.

He watched her carefully unsure of what to say. She looked to the guns, checking damages on them, "You may want to leave first. Death Dealers will be out soon and they'll be looking for me, with the condition you're in, you're an easy target."

He nodded to her and then pushed himself off the ground. As he walked towards the edge of the cave. His grey eyes fell onto the woman one last time. Her attention wasn't drawn to him what so ever, he found it would be better if he just left. He didn't know what she was truly capable of, especially with the weapons she held in her hands. With one last sigh he started to run out of the cave. He already had something he needed to accomplish and didn't have time to waist.

Sierra looked ot the opening of the cave, the last clicking sound of her gun from her shoving the magazine into it. She holstered the weapon quickly and stared out at the horizon. It was a beautiful orange, pink, and purple color. It has been the first sunset she had seen in so long but it soon disappeared behind the mountains and she took the advantage when that light disappeared to get away.


	3. Light's Mission

Chapter 3: Light's Mission

Light grunted lightly as he pushed his way through the bushes. It was almost the time he was supposed to be meeting his contact and he didn't want to be late in this instance. This operation was one of great importance. He was going to pull off something only a few and he knew of, killing off some leads of his own kind. Light was not that of a normal lycan, instead of being the blood thirsty war beasts that many of his kind seem to be, he was more peaceful and he had plans to try and end this war, even if that meant his very life be taken away from him.

Finally Light reached the clearing and he looked around. The birds were quiet and he could smell the stench of his contact. He turned around to see the silhouetted figure of Maxwell; he was a burly man, kind of dirty looking. He wasn't exactly trustworthy to Light, but he had information. Maxwell was more like a mercenary up for hire from the highest bidder.

Maxwell approached light carefully. Light only stared him up and down as an uneasy feeling came over him. The other man smiled a small grin, one that looked like he was a salesman, "You have my money?"

"Have my information?" Light questioned back as he stared at him.

Max chuckled as he pulled out the paper and tossed it to him. Light caught it and stared at the folded piece of white paper. He unfolded it and read down everything that was written on the paper. Light fished out the wad of hundreds he had in his pocket and threw it to the disgusting creature he called a werewolf. Maxwell smiled as he picked up the money off the ground and gave it a good sniff, "Pleasure doing business with you." He smiled slyly and sped off.

Light couldn't help but constantly feel that uneasy feeling just stir. Maybe it was best if he went and did some recon on his own. With that in note he sped off quickly. At least the location disclosed was correct. He stopped as he came across a house it was more of a rundown mansion type of a deal. He sat scaled up in a tree and peered through the windows. He noticed that there were more Lycans in there than what Maxwell had told him. He then looked inside to see Maxwell sharing the hand of an elder, he was setting him up.

"Shit." Light murmured. "Bastard was trying to set me up."

This job just got a lot harder, by himself he was easily outnumbered and there was no way possible way he would be able to pull this off on his own. There had to be at least twice the amount of werewolves in there than what was stated. He knew of no one he could trust of his own kind to do this, he had a clue of someone who he could use on his side, but the chances of others finding out with him doing the job was too great. Maxwell then slumped back in the tree as he continued to think. Then it hit him, that vampire from earlier.

Sure asking her, or trying to find her was suicide but he didn't seem to care. She could kill most of them on the inside while he sat out, keeping watch over the area. It seemed like a perfect plan the only problem was trying to get her to do it. But he figured that if she was a Death Dealer, why would she pass up the opportunity of a lifetime to destroy most of a council? At that point Light's mind was set and he moved his way out of the tree and towards his hut to grab what supplies he needed. Then the hunt for the vampire would begin.


End file.
